For how many integers $n$ is it true that $\sqrt{n} \le \sqrt{4n - 6} < \sqrt{2n + 5}$?
Answer: Squaring both sides of the left-hand inequality yields $n < 4n-6 \Longrightarrow 6 \le 3n \Longrightarrow 2 \le n$.

Squaring both sides of the right-hand inequality yields $4n-6 < 2n+5 \Longrightarrow 2n < 11 \Longrightarrow n < 5.5$. Thus, $n$ must be one of $\{2,3,4,5\}$, of which we can check all work. As such, the answer is $\boxed{4}$.